one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Little Mac VS Mario
Little Mac VS Mario is WS235's third OMM. Prelude ONE MINUTE MELEE ! 60 SECONDS ! NO RESEARCH ! MELEE ! ONE MINUTE MELEE ! Melee Little Mac is in his signature boxing ring, having defeated the umpteenth opponent. All of a sudden, something smashed through the wall. It was Mario. Mario jumped at Mac and punched him backwards. In for another fight, Mac prepared. GO FOR BROKE ! FIGHT ! Mario grabs a hammer and attacks his adversary, but Mac counters with a Slip Counter, knocking Mario backwards. The plumber throws fireballs, but Mac blocks them with his arms. Mario jumps at Mac and performs his forward aerial, but Mac, once again, counters the attack, with the Jolt Haymaker. 50... Mac hits Mario with a Straight Lunge. Mario jumps upwards and ground pounds Mac. Little Mac is hit but immediately strikes back with a load of punches. Mario kicks Mac backwards and throws a few superballs. Mac is hit by all of them as Mario throws more. Mac punches the superball, returning it to sender as it pierces through the rest of the superballs. 40... Mario dons a Propellor Suit and flies upwards, but Mac jumps as well and punches Mario into the ground. Both start punching each other until Mac uses a Rising Smash. Mario is sent into the air again and dons the Metal Cap. Mac tries to punch the plumber, to no avail. 30... Mario slams Mac away and sprays him with F.L.U.D.D. Mac punches Mario but only manages to affect him when the Metal Cap runs out. Mac punches Mario backwards to the end of the ring. The ropes propel Mario into Mac. The fighter then punches Mario back to the ropes, and this repeats constantly. 20... Mario uses the Bee Mushroom and stings Mac. However, Mac turns into Giga Mac. Mario says a quiet "Uh oh..." as the infamous phrase "And then, this was the moment he knew he f*cked up" is heard. Mac starts brutally beating Mario until he turns back. 10... Mac gets attacked by Mario's ice balls, but avoids them. Mario runs up close for the final attack and punches Mac constantly. 5... It appears that Mac was losing... 4... He couldn't believe it... 3... But then... Mac realised he could still use his strongest attack. 2... All of a sudden, Mac uses the Tornado Uppercut, launching Mario into the air. 1... Mac was eager to finally end it, and used the KO Uppercut as soon as Mario came back down. KO ! Mac's uppercut punched Mario's head clean off and sent it flying into the air. Mac sighed. He may have killed his opponent, but at least he stayed alive himself. Results THIS MELEE'S VICTORY GOES TO... ...LITTLE MAC ! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:'Super Smash Bros.' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:'Human vs Human' Themed One Minute Melee's Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Protagonist themed One Minute Melees Category:'Company' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Nintendo' themed One Minute Melee's